Strange Girl
by Jordan Oliphaunt
Summary: A strange girl falls out of the sky and is taken to the palace in Mirkwood by Legolas. She's lost all memory of who she is and where she comes from. May sound like a cliche, but I'm to make it original.


The strange girl rubbed the back of her head as she sat up. Everything was so... cloudy... and so strange. Why did her head hurt so badly? Where was she? She almost screamed when a figure jumped down from a tree and spoke to her in a gentle voice. "Are you all right, lady? I saw you fall from the sky."  
  
"From the sky? I don't remember that. I don't remember anything, not even who I am!"  
  
The person crouched, and revealed himself to be a man of about twenty years old, she estimated him. Then she saw the points at the end of his ears.  
  
"What are you? Why are your ears all pointy?"  
  
The man smiled benevolently. "I am Legolas, elf-prince of the realm of Mirkwood. I should take you to the palace, where our healers can see if you are harmed."  
  
Legolas helped her up onto her feet. "Here, come this way. I will take you to the healers."  
  
The girl could not stand by herself. There was a throbbing pain in her ankle, and her head felt dizzy and it was throbbing as well. She was happy to lean on the sturdy elf-prince as they made their way to the underground palace of the wood-elf king.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, the girl's ankle had been slathered in some sweet-smelling ointment and covered in linen bandages. They had also made her drink something to make her head feel better. It accomplished this aim, but it made her very sleepy. She could barely keep her eyes open when Legolas walked in.  
  
"Are you feeling better, lady? How is your head?"  
  
"Feels better. Awfully tired, though."  
  
Through the haze that was falling over her, she heard him laugh. "Sometimes dorestan does that to you, milady..."  
  
It seemed he continued, but she heard nothing as she slipped into sleep.  
  
***  
  
Her dreams were strange and confused. One minute she saw Legolas standing there, quacking like a duck, and then she saw a red-headed girl asking, "Are you okay?". Then she'd see a deer running towards her, and then it would change into a huge, massive thing on wheels. She woke up screaming.  
  
Immediately, a young elf-lady was at her side. "What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I had a dream that there was something coming at me. It was awful."  
  
The elf brought her a drink of water. "You'll feel better. How is your head?"  
  
"Better. It doesn't hurt, and I'm not tired any more."  
  
"Good. King Thranduil, Prince Legolas' father wished to see you after you had awoken. Would you like to go see him?"  
  
"I guess so. My ankle hurts, though."  
  
"Don't worry. You can lean on me."  
  
She helped the girl up and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her towards the throne room.  
  
The throne room was pleasant, lit with bright torches and the earthen walls were decorated with fresh ivy and flowers from the forest outside. Thranduil was seated upon his wooden throne, a golden scepter in his hand.  
  
The girl looked at him admiringly. It was obvious where Legolas got his looks from; Thranduil's golden hair was a bit darker, but the grey eyes were the same, as well as the extremely nice features. Legolas was standing next to his father's throne, watching her and smiling.  
  
Thranduil looked at the girl. His gaze was intense, studying every inch of her face as carefully as he would check one of his many jewels for flaws. It made her nervous, but there was a peculiar little thrill that went through her as he moved away from her face and directed his gaze at Legolas.  
  
"You saw her fall out of the sky?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes, father. She fell right next to the tree I was watching from."  
  
"She does not look like a servant of the enemy, but the Dark Lord's minions take many forms..."  
  
"I do not believe that she is evil, father. You know that I can normally sense when evil is near."  
  
The girl then spoke up. "I don't think I was evil... If I was, then I don't remember. I can't remember anything."  
  
They both looked at her. "Dorestan normally returns memories. Are you sure you remember nothing?"  
  
"Absolutely positive."  
  
"We'll have to find some way to get them back. I'll help you, lady." 


End file.
